The Short Version
The Short Version 'is the first chapter of Project Freelancer: Recovery. It was released August 14th, 2012. This chapter is intentionally short, and serves the purpose of introducing the two main characters; Agent Vermont and Agent Rhode Island. Characters *Agent Vermont *Agent Rhode Island *Zeta *FILSS Summary The story begins with Agent Vermont and Agent Rhode island, sleeping in their quarters. Zeta informs them that the Mother of Invention is experiencing critical engine failures, and the duo depart for the main hangar. The Short Version ''Room 361 on the Mother of Invention was quiet. Agent Rhode Island mumbled in his sleep before turning to face the wall, bare except for a photo of a brown haired woman and a small infant. On the bunk above, Agent Vermont shuffled urgently, as though he were being stabbed from all angles. A huge groan came from within the ship, and suddenly the room was lit with an eerie yellow glow. A small avatar in Spartan armour appeared next to Vermont. '''Zeta: Alarm. Alarm. The ship appears to be experiencing engine failures, approximate time until complete system failure is thirty minutes.'' Vermont woke screaming, before appearing to control himself.'' Vermont: Zeta, what’s going on? Zeta: The Mother of Invention appears to be experiencing critical engine failures, for reasons not yet known and-- Vermont: Z, the short version Zeta: The ship will cease to function in thirty minutes. Vermont: What?! Why? Zeta: '''You asked me for the short version. '''Vermont: Yeah but-- Zeta: May I suggest that you wake Agent Rhode Island and we attempt to make our way too the main hangar? Vermont: Uuuh, okay. Rhode, wake up man. (Vermont shoves Rhode) RHODE, WAKE UP. Rhode turns over, groaning. Rhode: Mom…I’m too sick to go to school today. Vermont: Rhode, this is an emergency. Reluctantly, Rhode gets out of bed and leans on the wall. Rhode: '''What‘s the matter? You lose your teddy bear or something? '''Vermont: Zeta says there’s a problem with the ship, and we need to get out of here. Rhode: You actually trust that thing? Vermont: He’s not a thing, and yes, I do. Zeta appears again, next to Vermont’s shoulder. Zeta: Approximate time until complete system failure is 26 minutes. Rhode: Okay, well I’m going back to bed for 25 minutes, I’m pretty sure I can make it to the main hangar in less than a minute. Vermont: Enough pissing around, I’m going to see what’s going on. You coming? Rhode: Nah, I’m just gonna stay here and burn to death as the whole ship explodes.... Of course I’m coming! Just give me a sec! Vermont: Well hurry up, we don’t wanna be late, we’ll end up with another punishment exercise. Rhode: (Groans) Don’t remind me, I’m still aching from the last one. Vermont: You only had to clean armour! I had to move two hundred crates for that bitch Four-Seven-Niner! Rhode: Yeah, but I had to clean Maine’s armour! It took me two hours to get the helmet clean! Zeta: If this conversation continues to progress, you will both be killed by the flames coming from-- Vermont: Okay Zeta, that’s enough. I don’t want to hear every possible way I might die…of all the fragments to get, I had to get foresight… (Vermont shakes his head) Okay Rhode, hurry up, I'm leaving. Vermont picks up his helmet and grabs his shotgun, before running out the room. Rhode, sighing, puts on his helmet, before picking up his Battle Rifle and Pistol. He made his way to the door, but stopped, as if he suddenly remembered something. He ran back to his bunk, and took the photo from the wall before leaving to follow Vermont. At the same time, the alarm continues to blare throughout the ship. FILSS: Alarm. The Mother of Invention is experiencing critical engine malfunctions. Would all Agents and personnel please make their way to the main hangar. Alarm. The Mother of Invention is experiencing…. Feedback This story is a work in progress, so please leave any constructive feedback you may have. I wasn't sure how to write it, but I decided to write it as dialogue, with the actions in italics, similair to the style of the Transcripts on the RvB Wiki, and SniperTeam82308's The Tale of Agent Florida. However, I'm now wondering whether I should have wrote like I would any other essay or story. Please leave your thoughts here.